motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters vs. Aliens
Monsters vs. Aliens is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated science-fiction comedy film directed by Conrad Vernon and Rob Letterman. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictuces, and was released on March 27, 2009. Plot On the day of her wedding to Derek Dietl, news reporter Susan Murphy is crushed by a radioactive meteor, exposing her to quantonium and resulting in her being increased to maximum proportions. The military arrive and sedate Susan, taking her to a facility, where she is labelled Ginormica. While confined at the facility, Susan meets the other monsters in the facility, consisting of B.O.B, the Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Insectosaurus. An alien named Gallaxhar detects the quantonium from Earth and deploys a giant robot to find the source, which is Susan. After a failed attempt to make peace with the robot, President Hathaway is convinced by General W.R. Monger, the head of the facility, to release the monsters to defeat the robot. The monsters agree, but as long as they are granted freedom. The monsters are then released into San Francisco, where they battle the robot, ultimately managing to destroy it. The monsters are rewarded with freedom, and Susan returns to her hometown to introduce her family and friends to the other monsters. However, the monsters unintentionally cause a panic in the neighborhood and are rejected. Shortly afterwards, Derek breaks up with Susan, explaining that he doesn't want her to overshadow his career. A heartbroken Susan is comforted by the other monsters, and she realizes that becoming a monster has improved her life. However, she is abducted by Gallaxhar, who injures Insectosaurus and seemingly kills him. Imprisoned in Gallaxhar's ship, Susan is extracted from the quantonium, restoring her to her original size, and Gallaxhar uses the quantonium to power a machine that clones him, creating an army to invade Earth. However, the other monsters infiltrate Gallaxhar's ship and rescue Susan, hotwiring the ship's power core and activating its self-destruct sequence. The monsters are trapped in the power core, however, and Susan attempts to force Gallaxhar to release her friends. Gallaxhar admits that he can't reverse the sequence, so Susan absorbs the quantonium, restoring her gargantuan size and allowing her to free her friends. Susan and the monsters are then rescued by General Monger and Insectosaurus, who had metamorphed into a butterfly, and escape, leaving Gallaxhar to perish in the exploding ship. Upon returning to Susan's hometown, the monsters are celebrated for their actions. Derek arrives and attempts to get back with Susan as it would benefit his career, but she rejects and humiliates him. The monsters are then informed of a giant snail attacking Paris and fly off to combat the new threat. Cast *Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy. *Seth Rogen as B.O.B. *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach. *Will Arnett as The Missing Link. *Kiefer Sutherland as General W.R. Monger. *Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar. *Stephen Colbert as President Hathaway. *Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl. *Julie White as Wendy Murphy. *Jeffrey Tambor as Carl Murphy. *Amy Poehler as Gallaxhar's Computer. *Ed Helms as News Reporter. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:Monster films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s films Category:2009 films Category:English-language films Category:American films